


The Man with Dark Hair and Blue Eyes

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Apocalypse, Demon Apocalypse, Demons, Gossip, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Gossip, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Winchester Legends, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: No one is quite sure how the apocalypse started. All of a sudden, there were just demons everywhere, killing their way through the world.Oakland, one of the world's last surviving camps, has fallen. It's residents reluctantly follow a mysterious warrior by the name of Cas that claims to be leading them to a location that houses the means to an end.To them, he is going somewhere that houses the end of the apocalypse.To Cas, he is going home.\\ GAH!! I NEED INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS PLEASE HELP!!! \\





	1. The Fall of Oakland

Oakland is one of the last surviving camps. It’s large, compared to the others. Twenty-six people live within it’s makeshift wooden walls.

Well… _lived_.

 

Two weeks ago, hundreds demons laid siege on the camp, which should have been impossible due to the strong wards surrounding it. But somehow, they had gotten through, burning down its walls and shelters and brutally killing thirteen people, mostly older men and women who weren’t quite as fast as the younger ones. The group had fought as best as they could, but soon fled into the surrounding wilderness. In total, the attack only lasted an hour, but it had felt like days.

 

_Two weeks ago, after the attack_

 

The group returned to their smoldering camp to lay the dead to rest. But once that was done, they sat in a circle, silent, unsure of what to do.

 

A young woman by the name of Cameron stirs uncomfortably, drawing the attention of the group. She is short, around 5’2”, with wavy, ash brown hair reaching just past her shoulders. She is wearing olive colored cargo pants, brown lace-up boots, a black tank top, and a brown jacket tied around her waist. Her pistol is carefully tucked into the back of her pants, while her bowie knife sits in its sheath, strapped to her belt.

“What do we do now?” she asks, breaking the silence for the first time in hours.

Someone stands and the group recognizes him as the mysterious man who fought off some of the demons harder and better than all of them combined during the siege. His graceful, yet fierce fighting style had brought half of the camp to tears.

The man’s dark hair shifts slightly in the wind. He is wearing navy cargo pants, black lace-up boots, a black, form-fitting tee shirt, and an olive colored jacket tied around his waist. His two pistols sit in thigh holsters on either side and his strange, small, silver sword on his waist on the right, just like Cameron. His unnaturally blue eyes bore into her brown ones, conveying a message of hope, even when there is no hope to be given.

“We head east,” he replies, voice deep and gravelly.

No one objects as they stand to pack what is left of their belongings.

 

_Now_

 

The role of leadership has never been questioned. Now until today.

 

The group has been trudging east through the post-apocalyptic landscape for the last two weeks. They’ve made makeshift shelters every night, taking shifts for guard duty, and finding food and water as they go. They’ve only lost one person, but to old age, not demons.

And so here they are, all twelve of them, most of whom are in their twenties, marching through the forests and fields as they make their way toward an unknown destination, led by the man with the dark hair and blue eyes.

 

The group stops in a large, open field of tallgrass, the tan stalks blowing in waves with the breeze. The dark haired man walks off to scout the perimeter, leaving the group where they sit lazily in the grass, chatting amongst themselves.

 

“What the hell are we doing, guys?” a blonde haired man - Joe - grumbles annoyingly. His cocky, I’m-better-than-you attitude shows in his clothes, which are cleaner than everyone else’s, showing that he doesn’t do much work.

“What do you mean?” Harper asks, pushing her long, red hair out of her face from the wind.

“Why the hell are we following this guy around to god knows where? We barely even know him! He doesn’t say _anything_.”

“Bobby seemed to like him,” Cameron says softly. The group bows their head in sorrow of Bobby’s passing, the old man who ran Oakland and was loved by all.

“He seems to know what he’s doing,” Harper adds, “And his fighting technique is incredible. The way he fought those demons...” Her eyes became filled with awe upon remembering his skilled moves.

“He’s been around Oakland for as long as I can remember, too. Always kept to himself,” a tall, black haired woman - Hannah - says. She looks similar to the dark haired man, but her blue eyes shine brighter, while his hold more emotion, more brokenness.

“But seriously, we shouldn’t be following his guy around,” Joe barks.

“Well, if you have any ideas, we’re all ears,” Gabe snaps. The normally quiet man slightly shocks Joe with his retort, but Joe scoffs as Gabe lets his floppy brown hair fall back into his eyes.

“I’m just saying. I don’t trust this guy. We don’t even know his _name_.”

“Cas.”

The group jumps, hands automatically reaching for their weapons at the sound of the deep voice, but relax slightly when they see the man. He must have approached quietly after his scouting as to not make his presence known.

“...What?” Harper squeaks, slightly unsure of the man, as everyone usually is.

The man’s hard eyes soften, seemingly remembering something. “My friends,” he starts, “They called me Cas.”

“So he _does_ have a name,” Joe mutters, which earns a slap on the arm from Hannah.

Cas ignores Joe and continues. “I was given instructions long ago. Once Oakland falls, I am to take the remaining survivors to a specific location.”

“And, um, where would that be?” Hannah asks.

Cas looks down at his feet. “I can’t tell you. If the demons realize what we are doing and you were to be captured, they would torture you for the location. Trust me when I say they would do anything to get it.”

Cameron studies him for a moment, taking in his warrior-like appearance. He seems as though he fights hard and often, therefore, having a higher chance of death. “That makes sense,” she starts and Cas looks at her, “But what if you’re killed. How will we know where this place is?”

The ghost of a smile flickers across Cas’ face as he replies, “That will not happen,” before she can as what he means, he speaks louder, “Pack your bags. We leave in ten.”

As he walks off, the question of Cas’ leadership is dropped for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Hannah on the angel Hannah from the series. Harper is based on Harper from Wizards of Waverley Place. Gabe is based off of season 1 Sam, but shorter and scrawnier. Joe is just... an average joe? :D
> 
> I hope you liked the first chapter!!  
> If you have any suggestions about anything you would like to see in the story at any time, don't hesitate to tell me!:)


	2. Tomorrow, Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's an asshole, the group treks on, and Cas gets sentimental

 

It's been one month since Oakland was destroyed. The remaining twelve have walked, seemingly, around the world. Even though their feet scream for rest and their bodies ache beyond human comprehension, the promise of something better keeps them going. It's what has kept them from crawling off into a ditch and giving up.

 

Cas seems to know exactly where he is going, because when the group stumbles upon an old, abandoned highway, none of them know which way to go. Cas does nothing more than close his eyes, breathe in deep, and turns, walking down the road.

 

Cas barely talks, leaving the group to stew with their questions for him. But one day, Cameron, being the brave soul she is, decided to push for information.

She runs up in front of the group and next to Cas, where he always walks ahead. “So… What’s so special about this place anyway?” she asks curiously.

Cas glances at her, but mostly keeps his eyes on the road in front of him. He stays silent and Cameron sighs, about to turn around at the lack of response, when he speaks. “It’s my family’s home. The means to the end of the apocalypse.”

Cameron mulls the info over for a moment and asks, “If whatever is in this place can stop the apocalypse, why haven’t you gone there before?”

Cas sighs. “My instructions were very specific. Only after Oakland falls am I to go back.”

“That’s another thing that doesn’t make sense. You’ve been at Oakland for as _long_ as I can remember, and yet you talk about this place as if you’ve lived there your _whole life_. I mean, you can't be much older than me.”

Cas actually _chuckles_ at that, showing the first sign of real emotion in… well, _ever_ . “I am _much_ older than you believe, Cameron.” He dismisses the conversation, leaving Cameron with a higher sense of confusion than she started out with.

  


Three days later, Cas stops the group at a stream to make camp for the night.

“Tomorrow morning, we will arrive at the bunker,” Cas announces, “Rest up because it's going to be a long day.”

The group disperses to do their assigned jobs. Harper, Hannah, and three others leave to find more food and water, Gabe, Joe, and one other search for firewood, but Joe makes the other two carry it all, Cameron and Cas have guard duty, and the remaining two start of makeshift shelters.

 

Once her sweep is done, deeming the area safe, Cameron approaches Cas, where he is sitting down against a tree. He has a far-off look in his eyes, one expressing a deep longing.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks softly as she sits on the ground next to him.  

Cas looks at her, his eyes seeming more tired, but less broken than usual. “My family,” he responds.

Cameron nods knowingly. “I miss my family sometimes too.” She breathes in deep, remembering the night demons came and killed her family when she was little. She was rescued by Bobby Singer and taken into Oakland before they got to her.

“Tell me,” she breaks her inner thoughts, “What were they like?”

Cas sighs, a small smile creeping across his face as he looks off into the distance at the setting sun.

“They were brave men. Really, truly brave. They were willing to sacrifice anything for eachother. For the world,” Cas’ smile falls to sadness at a thought, but continues, “They were kind and caring and compassionate. No matter how tough the oldest would act, he was always very sweet. The youngest, by four years, always cared how everyone felt. He had kind eyes,” Cas sighs again, “We weren't brothers, not really. But they were still my family. As Bobby once said to me, ‘family don't end in blood’. I've never heard anything more true.”

Cameron shifts beside him, in awe of the two men. “They sound like they were amazing…” she says quietly.

Cas closes his eyes and leans his head back on the tree, his minuscule smile returning once more. “They are…” Cameron feels the need to correct him, ‘not _are_ , _were_ ’, but pushes it aside.

 

Once firewood is set aside, food and water are gathered, and a perimeter is established, the group gathers in a circle around a fire, eating and resting. Cas dismisses Cameron and tells the others that he will take the first three watches tonight, leaving Gabe with the pre-sunrise watch. That will leave Cas with enough time to hike ahead and find the best path for travel. Hannah has never once actually seen Cas sleep, so she questions him about it. He brushes her off, saying he will be fine with no sleep. Hannah reluctantly drops it, but her questioning eyes follow him for the rest of the day.

 

Cas walks off once more to secure the perimeter and returns to find the group telling old stories, huddled together around the fire. He aches to go and sit with them, to be _together_ , but they aren’t his family. They are barely his friends. Instead, Cas climbs a tree closest to the group. He sits on a low branch, leaning back on the tree’s trunk, and watches over them. His breath hitches at an old memory. _‘I’ll watch over you.’_ But that life is long behind him. A new one is beginning tomorrow.

  


Cas has never joined in on storytelling nights. Not once. He prefers to sit back with memories of better times. He usually tunes them out or walks away, but finds himself intrigued when the group begins to speak of two brothers. Maybe it’s his mind’s way of trying to find normalcy, trying to fill in the hole in his heart made by the two people he had ever considered family.

“Tell us another one about the brothers,” Harper says, “What happens after they find that bone?” Cas comes to realize that storytime is like a book, they read a chapter and continue the story from there next time. “Okay, okay,” Cameron clears her throat, beginning her story, “After the two brothers found the bone and the other ingredients to kill the leader of the creatures and save their friend, they came up with a plan. The oldest knew they would need a distraction, so he sent a demon in his trusty car to draw the attention of the creatures. They all swarmed it and the brothers and their best friend snuck in. Once inside, the youngest went through the corridors of the building, beheading the creatures and looking for his friend, while the oldest and his best friend went looking for the leader. With some luck, the youngest found their friend in the nick of time and joined the other two, where they had managed to track down the leader. With the best friend holding the leader still, the oldest plunged the bone into the creature’s neck. But suddenly…” Cas shivers, the story sounding too achingly familiar to him. Cameron pauses slightly for dramatic effect, then continues. “Bam! A huge explosion sucks the oldest brother and his best friend into a world full of the creatures, leaving the youngest brother alone.”

It hits him. It sounds just like what happened before Purgatory. A little vague and different, but too similar. “Did these brothers have names?” Cas calls down, startling the group slightly with his sudden yell.

“Uh, I don’t know their first names, but their last name was Winchester.”

That name hits him like a ton of bricks.

 

A sudden pain in his cheek and Cas snaps his eyes open, sucking in a deep breath. The group is gathered above him, looking down at him with worried faces. He stares at them for a moment, completely lost with whatever had just happened.

“Sorry for slapping you,” Cameron says, “I thought you were dead.”

“Not possible,” Cas grunts as he heaves himself up into a sitting position, now leaning back against the tree. He looks up, spying some branches that weren’t broken before, then down to his leg. A large gash on his right leg is gushing blood where his pants have been rolled up, obviously by someone trying to assess the damage. Putting two and two together, he says, “I fell…” Cameron nods. “...Out of,” he looks up, “The tree…”

Joe huffs annoyingly, “Great. He’s got a few screws loose.”

Cas’ face scrunches up in confusion. “Why did I fall?”

It’s Gabe who speaks. “Cameron said ‘Winchester’ and you just passed out.”

Cas’ eyes go wide and he’s suddenly on his feet, gripping Cameron tightly by her shoulders. “ _Where did you hear that name?_ ” he demands. He can vaguely hear the others yelling at him to let her go, their strong hands attempting to pry his iron grip from her shoulders, but his strength is no match for them.

Cas looks deep into her eyes, demanding an answer, but falters. For the first time since they’ve officially met, Cameron’s eyes show fear. Fear of Cas. Cas’ eyes soften and he loosens his grip. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” “I-It’s okay…”

The group backs off, but only slightly, watching Cas’ moves closely. They seem to notice his soldier-like qualities even more now.

“If you don’t mind,” Cas starts quietly, “Can you please tell me where you heard that name?”

“Everyone knows the Winchester Legends. Where the hell have you been?” Joe snorts.

“It’s true,” Hannah adds, “Everyone has heard the stories. Bobby told them to the camp every once in awhile if he was drunk enough.”

“While the demons were attacking, Bobby gave me this,” Cameron gets up and walks over to her backpack, fishing out a very old leather notebook, “He told me to guard it with my life. I read through the little notes and I recognized some of his stories in it. So I’ve been continuing his stories.”

Cameron holds the notebook out to Cas, who stares at it. His glossy eyes betray his solemn expression as he stretches out his arm, taking the worn leather in his hands. Rubbing his thumb across the faded ‘DW’ at the bottom corner, the feeling of _Dean_ washes over him, enveloping him.

Cas drops to his knees and holds the book close to his heart. The only other thing of Dean’s he’s had over these long years is the ivory-grip colt, snug in the holster against his left thigh. Cas breathes in and, against all odds, the book even still faintly _smells_ like Dean.

 

When Cas reopens his eyes, the book in his hands is dotted with a single tear droplet. He wipes it away carefully, and looks up. The group is staring at him worriedly.

“I apologize,” he says gruffly, standing once more. He doesn’t hand the book back and no one makes a move to take it. “It’s just…” he looks down at the book, “I haven’t seen this since the beginning…”

“The beginning of what?” Harper squeaks.

“The beginning of the apocalypse.”

They all stand in stunned silence for a moment.

“That’s… not possible,” Joe scoffs, his usual response, “You’re like, as old as us and this shitfest started like, _200 years ago_.”

“218 years ago to be exact,” Cas looks up from the book and stares into Joe’s eyes, something unearthly hidden beneath his gaze. Joe squirms until Cas looks up into the night sky, the stars painting a soft glow across the galaxies above. “I know you all have questions. But now, you must rest. Everything will be revealed tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's storyline and how he was alive will be revealed in the next chapter and well as what's up with the bunker :)


	3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to explain Bobby in this chapter, but I decided to put it in the next chapter.

 

Cas watches over the group as they sleep uneasily that night. His mind drifts as he runs his fingers over the cover of the leather bound journal. He doesn't dare open it, for if he does, he won't be able to keep himself composed. The group needs him, so he can't let that happen. 

 

As the first, faint colors of sunrise begin to appear in the horizon, Cas makes his way down the tree once again. He rolls down his pants leg, hiding his mostly healed wound from the others and wakes Gabe for his shift. Gabe nods groggily, walking to his post to keep watch. 

 

As the sunrise completes, Cas finishes his scouting. A narrow path, just off the camp, will be perfect to lead them to the bunker. 

As Cas makes his way back towards camp, the hair on the back of his neck stands up, his more-than-human senses kicking into gear. He immediately slips into hunter mode, taking his angel blade and gripping it tight. With cautious, quiet steps, Cas approaches the clearing. 

 

No one is awake and nothing seems amiss. Though as Cas creeps forward, he spies a boy, about 15, battered and bloody, leaning over one of the group members with his back facing Cas. 

“ _ Hey! _ ” Cas calls, getting his attention and causing the others to stir and wake. The boy’s body tenses, then relaxes. He stands, the motion too fluid to be natural, and turns to face Cas. 

Black eyes stare back at him. 

“The angel…” the demon hisses. It's movements are too quick as it snatches up the nearest breathing body. 

_ “Hannah!” _ Harper yells upon seeing her in the demon’s clutches, officially snapping everyone wide awake. The demon grips Hannah’s throat, slightly cutting off her air, ready to rip out her throat if the need arises. 

The others quickly surround the demon in a circle, weapons at the ready. 

“Let her go,” Cas demands calmly, inching forward ever so slightly, his blade up and ready to strike at a moment's notice. 

“Sorry, can't do that,” the demon sneers. 

“Why are you doing this?” Harper pleads, wiping worried tears from her eyes. Joe pats her awkwardly on her back in an attempt to console her. 

The demon ignores her, it’s black eyes never straying from Cas’ angelically blue ones. 

“You turn around and leave right now, and I might let your friend go. After all…” the demon lowers it’s voice, “We can't let you wake them.” 

“Wake who?” Cameron questions boldly.

The demon breaks eye contact and looks at the others. “The angel has been keeping things from you,” it sing-songs. 

Cas feels the questioning eyes of the remaining group members, but continues to stare the demon down, attempting to keep his anger in check. “What the hell is he talking about, Cas?” Cameron asks, “Wake who?”

“Tell ‘em,  _ angel.” _ That’s it.

“No one,” Cas steps forward, “calls me,” he raises his blade in his right hand above his head, poised to throw, “angel,” Cas flicks his left wrist, sending Hannah stumbling into Harper and Joe’s arms, while holding the demon still. It struggles for a moment, but stills, eyes wide. Cas’ face remains void of emotion. “...but Dean,” he breathes quietly, throwing his blade. It slices through the air like lightning, only to hit the demon in the center of its forehead. It jerks, orange lightning bolts spreading beneath it’s stolen skin, before falling to the ground. 

Cas approaches the body and yanks out his blade, wiping it on the body to clean off the brain matter. He turns, only to find the muzzle of Cameron’s gun pointed at his face. 

“Drop the sword-... thingy and put your hands where I can see them.” Cas nods in understanding. So much just happened with so little explanation, it only makes sense for this reaction. He tosses his blade at Cameron’s feet and raises his hands. 

Harper sits nearby, consoling Hannah, while Joe checks on the others. When he returns, his face is grave. “It looks like the demon came from behind and slit Gabe’s throat and went around doing the same to the others while they were asleep…” 

Wordlessly, Cameron looks at Joe and jerks her head in Cas’ direction, raising his eyebrows in silent conversation. She doesn’t lower the gun while Joe walks up to Cas, patting him down, cautiously. Joe may act like a dick, but he’s a big scaredy cat.

Joe takes his two guns, a knife from his jacket, the jacket itself, and the journal. Cas shifts, feeling uneasy without the comfort of Dean’s journal pressed against his chest from where it was tucked inside his jacket. He puts his items in his backpack and retreats behind Cameron, where Harper a Hannah now stand.

“Explain,” Cameron demands. Cas rubs his temples, “We don’t have time for this. All will be revealed when we get-” “Tell us  _ now! _ ”

Suddenly, the ground begins to tremor slightly. The four look around in confusion as to what could be causing it. After a few moments of searching, they look back at Cas. 

Cas is standing as still as stone, his eyes wide in terror. Before any of them can ask, he begins sprinting toward the path yelling for them to run.

 

As they weave through the path, running like their lives depend on it, because it really might, Hannah calls, “What’s happening?” 

“It’s the Devil’s Gate,” Cas yells over his shoulder, “The demons must have been tracking us. They’re sending reinforcements. We’ve only got a half mile, but demons are fast when they aren’t possessing someone.”

“The Devil’s Gate?” Harper asks, ducking under a tree branch, “Like in the Winchester stories?” “It’s not a real thing!” Joe yells at him, “They’re just fricken  _ stories. _ ”

Cas abruptly stops, causing Joe to run into him. He turns, his face inches from Joe’s. “They are not just  _ stories! _ ” Joe could have sworn Cas’ eyes had glowed blue for a second, but Cas is already running again. 

 

After ten minutes of tripping over plants, the five stumble out of the forest and into a clearing. They stop, taking in the gigantic bunker with awe, but are quickly shaken out of it by deep vibrations. Harper points to the sky at a large black cloud speeding their way. 

Running as fast as their legs can carry them, Cas leads them up to the building and down a small flight of stairs to a metal door. Cameron quickly pushes past and attempts to open the door, but finds it locked. 

“You don’t happen to have the key, do you?” Cameron jokes, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “They’re coming!” Hannah yells.

Cas pushes the others aside and stands in front of the door. He takes in a slow, deep breath. Static electricity builds around them all, creating small sparks. Extending his hand toward the door, Cas begins muttering enochian under his breath. His eyes snap open, glowing an icy blue causing the others to gasp. As light pours from his hand, hitting the door, intricate sigils glow and fade. With a  _ click _ , the door is unlocked and they start to run inside as the first demons arrive Joe, Cameron, and Hannah make it in, but Harper is grabbed by the demons. As she is being dragged backwards kicking and screaming, Hannah yells, trying to reach for her, but Cameron yanks her back, telling her it’s too late. Joe and Cameron start shutting the door, but struggle against the sudden flush of demons beginning to pound on the door. Somehow, they manage to shut it. The sigils glow automatically once more, locking the door in place. 

 

The three turn, ready to question, cry, or  _ run _ , but pause. Cas’s back is facing them and is gripping the black metal handrail with white knuckles, staring down into the dark room below. “Cas?” Cameron asks, approaching him cautiously. He holds up a hand, signaling her to stop, and motions near the door. “Lightswitch,” he says, voice sounding hoarse with emotion. Hannah silently walks over and flicks the switch, causing the them to gasp. 

Light, from real _actual_ _electricity,_ bathes the huge room below, exposing tables, books, and artifacts. 

Shocked by the sight, they don’t notice Cas has moved until they see him walking around down below. They rush down the stairs, eyeing the room with wonder and caution. They continue to follow Cas into what looks like a room for war planning, with a large, world map table in the center of the room. After a few moments, the four sit down at a table and motion for Cas to sit as well. 

“Now then,” Cameron begins, taking charge, “Explain… well,  _ everything _ .”

Cas sighs and sits down. “What would you like to know first?”

“How about starting with this place. What is it?” Cameron asks. 

“This…” Cas looks around the room, “This is the Winchester’s home.  _ My _ home.”

“The Winchesters aren’t real,” Hannah interjects, putting the shock of Harper’s death aside since this is not the time or place to break down, “They’re just stories in a book.”

“The Winchesters are  _ very _ real.” Cas stands to grab the journal out of Joe’s bag, but when the group tenses, he sits back down. “Look at the journal,” he tells them. Joe pulls it out, setting it in front of Cameron. “In the front cover is a small slit. There should be pictures in there taken before the apocalypse began.” 

Cameron carefully pulls three pictures out. They’re incredibly worn, the colors barely showing through, but she recognizes someone immediately. 

“Bobby…” she says forlornly, “He looks so happy…” 

“He was never been in a wheelchair,” Hannah says, looking confused. 

“He was healed,” Cas explain.

“You don’t seem like a trench coat kinda guy to me,” Cameron jokes, looking at Cas in the picture.

Cas’ smile barely shows. “It was all I ever wore. It should still be around here somewhere.”

“Who are they?” Hannah points to the smiling woman and girl.

“The woman was Ellen Harvelle and the girl was her daughter Jo. They were like family to us. And the men…” Cas pauses, inhaling and exhaling deeply, “Sam and Dean Winchester.”

The three look at the picture closely, taking in the sight of the two laughing men. They certainly fit the description of the two brothers, but it can’t be… 

They look at another picture. ‘Sam and Dean’ are younger in this one, laughing together. And the third picture shows ‘Sam’, ‘Dean’, and Cas, all laughing while standing near the _same exact car_ _from the stories._

“No,” Joe abruptly straightens and rubs his chin, “No. This… None of this real. One, the Winchesters never  _ existed _ . Two, _ you aren’t 200 years old _ !” 

“I will admit, that last one is true. I wouldn’t be allowed on earth at such a young age. As for the first one…” Cas closes his eyes in concentration and mumbles a few words, causing a small burst of light to shoot from him. He relaxes, opening his eyes, “You can see for yourself.”

“What- What was that? What did you do? What  _ are _ you?!” Joe yells, everyone grabbing their weapons in a panic. 

Cas raises his hands in a sign of peace upon seeing the various weapons pointed at him. “I have awoken them with a simple enochian spell.” 

“Awoken who?” Cameron asks as Hannah asks, “What’s enochian?” 

“Enochian,” Cas starts, “Is the language of my people.” 

“And your people are…?” Cameron pushes. 

“Angels of the Lord.”

“Fuck this ‘angel’ bullshit,” Joe cuts in again, “I’ve heard that word too many times today. Now, awoken  _ who?! _ ”

Suddenly, a voice echos through the bunker. “Cas?” it calls. It’s low, sounding as if it’s owner is the most caring person in the world in just that single word. 

_ “Sam, _ ” Cas breathes, standing abruptly. The three raise their guns in alarm, but Cas waves his hands and their guns disappear. Without a word, Cas runs out of the war room and into the library, the three following close behind.

 

A man in jeans and a plaid shirt is standing there with his back to the group. He’s tall,  _ very _ tall, with shaggy, brown hair.

“Sam?” Cas calls, causing the man to turn. Upon seeing Cas, a worried look falls off his face, replaced by the biggest smile you’d ever seen. “Castiel.” 

Cas’ eyes go wide with adoration. He hasn’t heard that name in so long… 

He runs up to Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam’s torso and hugging him tight. Sam returns the gesture, a smile spreading across his face. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Sam breathes. “You as well…”

The two part as the sound of a door slamming open echos through the bunker. “ _ Cas?”  _ Another voice calls. It’s a deep voice, smooth as honey. It would make the others feel safe and relaxed if not for the circumstances.

Running footsteps sound from the hallway. A man appears in the doorway, out of breath, with frantic eyes. He’s wearing the same type of thing as the other man and is shorter, but still very tall. The frantic nature of his eyes melt when they fall on Cas.

“Cas…” he breathes. “Hello Dean.”

They run, crashing into each other's arms, squeezing the life out of each other. Dean’s soul and Cas’ grace wrap around each other, twisting together, immersed in each other. Cas breathes in deeply, breathing in the smell of leather, motor oil, and apple pie that is so signaturely  _ Dean _ . 

“I missed you,” Cas says between sniffles. Dean squeezes him tighter. “I know, angel.”

The use of Dean’s nickname only causes Cas to melt further into Dean’s hold. 

The other three back away, feeling as though they are intruding in a private moment, while Sam walks up to them, wrapping his arms around his two brothers in a large group him. Cameron, observing Cas and the so-called Winchesters, can't help but be entrapped by the view of the once stony-faced soldier now breaking down into tears in the arms of these men.

 

After seemingly hours, though in reality it was little more than two minutes, Sam steps away and Cas and Dean part, but continue to stand shoulder to shoulder, almost afraid to let go of one another. 

Upon seeing the others, their eyes purposely looking anywhere but the newly reunited family, Dean chuckles. 

“Looks like we’re gonna need some introductions.”

  
And that is how everyone finds themselves sitting down at a table, the three across from Sam, Dean, and Cas. 


	4. Awkward Family Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!!!  
> Not to be that person who makes excuses or anything, but here's my excuse: I'm working on three different stories right now, but this one takes the most creative mental power so I've kept on putting it off :/
> 
> I'll try to update every week. That will give me enough time to work on each of my stories and do the shit ton of homework and such that I get every day *passive aggressive forced smiling with glaring and eye twitching*
> 
> If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME!!! :D
> 
> AND I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THIS.

Joe and Hannah sit stiffly in their chairs, staring at the Winchesters, dumbfounded by… well, _everything_ . Cameron feigns relaxation in her chair while taking mental notes of every little thing the three people across from them do. She thought she could trust Cas by the way he has protected them all over the past month, but now… she’s not so sure. According to the demon, he has been keeping secrets from them. The supposed Winchesters on the other hand, she doesn’t know what to think. But two tall guys appearing in the middle of a huge bunker that hadn’t been opened in a _long_ time? Yeah, that would make anyone cautious.

Sam, Cas, and Dean, sitting in that order, make no movement to speak. The three of them just keep looking at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with their eyes, like their own language that only they can understand.

Tired of the silence, Cameron attempts to break the ice.

“Cas,” she says a little too loudly, startling Joe and Hannah, “Is your leg okay? I, uh, never got another chance to look at it after you fell.”

Cas, recalling his, moves his leg to the side and pushes up his pants leg to show her. There is little more than a red scar. “Yes, I am fine. I heal quick compared to humans. Thank you for your concern.”

Before Joe can explode with _What are you?!,_ Dean’s face morphs to concern. “You _fell_?” he turns toward Cas, inspecting him, “Cas what the hell. Are you okay?”

Cas’ blushes a little more when Dean asks if he’s okay then when Cameron did, even though it wasn’t considered being asked in a kind way, but that’s just Dean’s way of showing he cares. “Yes, Dean, I’m okay. It wasn’t anything terrible, though, I’ll admit, that _was_ the first time I’ve ever fallen out of a tree and it was a bit unpleasant.”

Sam and Dean burst into laughter, causing the other three to relax slightly, a bit of the tension seeping out of the room. Joe continues to glare daggers at Castiel.

 _“You fell out of a_ **_tree_ ** _?!”_ Sam screeches, both brothers grabbing their stomachs in an effort to stop their giggles.

Yes… _giggles_.

Cas scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “I don’t understand what’s so funny.”

Dean claps a hand on Cas’ shoulders, calming down slightly. “Bud, don’t ever change,” he says with a smile.

Cas smiles widely, responding, “I’ve only changed for the better.”

Cas and Dean stare into each other’s eyes, reminiscing, when someone clears their throat. Dean and Cas look away hastily. Dean rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, while Cas looks anywhere but the others.

“That’s just a thing they do,” Sam waves it off with a smirk.

“Okay…” Cameron says warily, “Well, we should probably introduce ourselves. I’m Cameron. This is Hannah,” she motions to her right, “And that is Joe. He’s a dick sometimes, so don’t take it personally,” she glares at the blonde-haired man on the other side of Hannah, which earns her a _hey!_ in response.

Sam smiles kindly at them while Dean pouts in thought, then nods.

“I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean. And you already seem to know Castiel.”

“Know it? We just found out it’s name! Only it’s first name, on top of that!” Joe retorts, his cocky behavior returning.

The brothers look at Cas quizzically and Cas looks down at his hands. “I mostly kept to myself at the camp. The only person I ever really talked to was Bobby.”

Dean shakes his head as if he didn’t hear correctly. “Wait, I’m sorry, did you just say _Bobby_ ?”   
“That’s not possible. Bobby died _years_ before this thing started,” Sam says.

Cas sighs, “At the start of the apocalypse, in an effort to get the location of the bunker, the demons somehow managed to pull Bobby out of heaven and back onto earth. They tried to get the location and how to get in out of him, but failed to remember that Bobby never actually knew where the bunker was. And then,” he sighs again, “They left him at the doors of Oakland. Long story short, he got his hands on some spells that didn’t let him age. He could still get hurt and killed, but his body would never age. He ran Oakland till it’s last days,” Cas smiles softly, “He went down swinging, as always.”

Sam and Dean nod, remembering the man that was more of a father to them than their actual father.

“So, uh, Cas?” Dean asks hesitantly after a pause, “How long?”

Cas looks at him with a soft, sorrowful expression, “218 years, six months, and 28 days.”

 


End file.
